Moving vessels may provide data connectivity to the global Internet, or to private networks, from remote locations through which the vehicle may travel. Satellite connections may be utilized for these remote data connections. Satellite connections have lower bandwidth than other network access technologies such as cable modem, fiber optics, or digital subscriber line. Satellite connects may also suffer slow-downs or outages due to weather conditions. This may inhibit certain types of communication from the vessel, and may cause application logic on passenger data processing devices to execute slowly, or with unreliable performance.